


it's all Allura's fault (or maybe not)

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU where Allura is trying to set up Shiro and Keith up at her wedding, All the other paladins are mentioned, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Allura thinks that Shiro and Keith would be a great couple.Shiro wants only to eat cake and hide on terraces.





	it's all Allura's fault (or maybe not)

**Author's Note:**

> I want to preface this with: I have no clue where this came from. You can blame NaNoWriMo, too much coffee, and an AU list i found on Tumblr. The prompt I took the idea from is 'It’s our mutual friend’s wedding and they keep shoving us into each other because we’re the only ones at the ceremony who are single.', but I tweaked it just a little to fit better the story.
> 
> Still no beta, so any mistakes are mine, I don't own anything and it's just fun to play in this sandbox.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, and enjoy!

 

 

Shiro shouldn’t have told Allura that he would come dateless to her wedding. He had known her for years, and somehow he was the only single person she knew, and therefore she loved to set him up with friends of friends and people she thought would be ‘ _ perfect for you _ ’.

His break-up with Adam was mostly mutual, since they had both realized they stayed together out of habit and not out of love. He didn’t regret the break-up, he regretted the fact that Adam had politely declined to come to the wedding even if they were broken up.

Shiro didn’t know the groom well, since Allura had met him at his work in a tailoring shop. Lance, that was his name, had two groomsman, Hunk and Keith, while Allura had his best friend’s little sister Pidge and her distant cousin Romelle as bridesmaids. His rather solitary nature made so that he knew only few guests, and he took to hiding on the terrace of the hotel where the wedding reception was being hosted.

Allura hadn’t been very subtle in trying to set him up with someone, claiming that they were the only two single people present. Sure, Keith, the groomsman, was rather cute, okay, he was gorgeous and exactly his type, but he hadn’t appreciated the fact that everyone (and not only Allura) had been trying to set them up. For God’s sake, he and Adam had broken up only two months before, after a relationship that lasted more than three years.

All he wanted to do at the wedding reception was eat lots of cake, try to avoid all the small talk with the people seated at his table and leave as soon as possible. The only thing that he didn’t notice was that someone else had decided to hide on the terrace, and that someone was Keith.

“Hi.” As soon as he spoke he realized that Keith hadn’t noticed him, and that he gave him a scare. “Sorry, I thought you heard me opening the glass door.”

“Nope, didn’t hear that. I’m Keith, by the way.” He said, while noticeably trying to calm down.

“I’m Shiro. Allura has been trying to set me up with you for all the reception, despite being  _ her _ wedding reception.” He shrugged, and then moved closer to Keith, while keeping an eye on the glass door.

“You too? I swear, Lance has been getting on my nerves because he was trying to set me up with you too. To be fair Lance kinda gets on my nerves almost constantly, and I was just finding more and more excuses to not talk to you, even if you are kind of my type.” Said Keith in a rush, almost mashing the words together.

“Kind of, eh?” He teased Keith, despite the fact that he had never talked to him before. “And what’s your type?”

Keith seemed to think about that. “Well, for starters my type is guys who are charming. You’re hiding on a terrace in the middle of a wedding reception, so I don’t think it counts.”

“Hey, I just wanted to take a small break from Allura, but usually I’m much more outgoing. I don’t know most of the people in there, since they’re mostly Lance’s family and Allura’s uber-rich relatives that I haven’t met.”

“I’ll be honest with you, Shiro. The only reason I said yes to being Lance’s groomsman is because he promised me cake. Otherwise I would’ve been just a regular guest.”

“You too? I swear, cake at weddings is the best.”

“I know. If I ever end up dating seriously someone, I’m going to propose just for the cake!” Shiro chuckled. Keith had the right idea, and even if he had known him for only a few minutes, something prompted him to ask a very serious question. “Keith, I have met you only a few minutes ago, and know that i usually don’t do this, but I’d like to take you out for a coffee and cake.” Shiro hoped with all his heart that Keith would accept.

“I would love to, Shiro.” Said  Keith, and then he did something unexpected; he kissed Shiro on the cheek, very close to the corner of his mouth.

And exactly in that moment Allura came searching for them, and ruined the mood with her squeals of ‘ _ I knew it! _ ’

Still, he was looking forward to a few things now: the cake that would be cut very soon, talking some more with Keith on the phone and texting with him, and their date, as soon as he returned from a business trip to California. Yes, he had a few things to look forward now.


End file.
